


The Bark of my Bones

by PersonyPepper



Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Getting Together, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: It’s a fucking struggle though, Jaskier thrives off of touching people— it’s not like Geralt hates being touched, oh no, the bard’s seen him tackle his brothers and roll around in mud like they’re cubs— it’s certainly not that he dislikes being touched he just… he just doesn’t trust Jaskier enough to let him.So when Geralt invites his touch, Jaskier’s heart nearly stops.Or, Jaskier is fascinated with Geralt’s scars.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Let the World Come at You, Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898377
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	The Bark of my Bones

Roach isn’t the only thing Geralt tells him not to touch.

_Don’t touch my bag_ when Jaskier tries to get some bandages.

_Don’t touch my food_ when his own has run out.

And of course, his favourite, _don’t touch me_. 

It’s a fucking struggle though, Jaskier _thrives_ off of touching people— it’s not like Geralt hates being touched, oh no, the bard’s seen him tackle his brothers and roll around in mud like they’re cubs— it’s certainly not that he dislikes being touched he just… he just doesn’t trust Jaskier enough to let him.

So when Geralt invites his touch, Jaskier’s heart nearly stops. It can’t be real, he can’t be trailing his fingers down Geralt’s chest, he can’t be leaning forwards, fire warming his side as the witcher’s quiet breaths warm Jaskier’s face… and yet, here they are.

He gasps when he sees the witcher’s scars, his body much like the aftermath of a war, a battlefield pocketed with missing chunks of flesh, raised bumps of badly healed skin…

Jaskier aches to touch, to kiss, to _adore_.

_“Touch me, Jaskier.”_

And Jaskier does.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what ya thought !!! 
> 
> come say hi @persony-pepper (tumblr) <33


End file.
